Discord confesses his plan
This is how Discord confesses his plan goes in The Ending of the Legacy. they hear Discord Discord: groans My aching metatarsals! You know, you forget how convenient snap-travel is. Zane: Discord? Lloyd: Wait. Did you just walk here? Discord: Yes, actually. And I have a confession to make. You see, I might have made the teeeeeniest boo-boo. All very well-intentioned and noble on my part, of course, but— Cole: Get to the point, Discord. Discord: You remember that whole thing with Kylo Ren? That was slightly my fault. And by "slightly", I mean... I brought him back. Nya: You did?! But why?! Discord: Well, it seemed like a good idea at the time. Which is why I let the Overlord bring back six other villains who are now on the loose and not really big fans of yours. So... my bad. are shocked as Kai is angered we hear Garmadon Garmadon: Let me get this straight. You wanted to boost alicorns' confidence, so you let the Overlord bring back Aspheera, the Ice Emperor, Grogar, the Omega, King Sombra, and the Pony of Shadows to attack them?! Discord: Don't forget Kylo Ren. Wu: And while you let him unite these six villains, you pretended to be the Storm King?! nods his head Zane: Discord, how could you do this to Twilight?! And us?! Discord: Look what a great job you did defeating Kylo Ren. All the confidence you gained. Remember the cheering? The hoof-bumps? Twilight Sparkle: Except it was all a lie. Discord: A well-intentioned lie. Cole: For all the time you've spent with us, you really haven't picked up too much in the way of friendship lessons, huh? Twilight Sparkle: You've been setting up challenges for us the whole time, haven't you? None of our successes were actually real. Discord: Of course they were! You just had an extremely good-looking safety net. Lloyd: And how was that supposed to help again? Discord: I intended to prepare the alicorns for anything by orchestrating an epic attack at their coronation. Rarity: You beastly beast! Don't you know how much this day means to Twilight?! And me?! I made her dress! Why wait until now for such a horrible plan?! Discord: You don't take a final exam on your first day of class. Just think – after defeating seven baddies, the alicorns would have to believe that they're the leaders we all know they are! gets to him Wu: You have made a grave misjudgment, Discord. Do you have anything else you'd like to tell us?! Discord: Would you like the good news or the bad news? Garmadon: That wasn't the bad news?! Discord: My magic is copied in the Magicstonesteel Bell. Lloyd: So what's the good news? Discord: Aspheera, the Ice Emperor, Grogar, the Omega, King Sombra and the Pony of Shadows now have my magic. Kai: In what world is that good news?! Discord: Compared to the loss of my powers, anything else can be good news! turns to Garmadon and the alicorns Wu: Princesses, Garmadon, we need to make a plan. Maybe it's not too late to stop this disaster from happening! try to think Princess Cadance: We need some time to think first. hear Discord Discord: Well, there isn't any time! Look what I overheard them saying! snaps his fingers groans Discord: Just listen to my annoying voice! flashback begins see the Overlord and his minions The Overlord: Let that fool go. Without magic, he's no threat. Besides, we have plans. Wu: Princesses, it doesn't matter if Discord set up your successes or not. We believe in you and always have. Garmadon: Lean on your strengths to counter your weaknesses. Twilight Sparkle: Our strengths? steps up Twilight Sparkle: Right! Category:Scenes Category:Transcripts